


Target: Onodera

by Thesilentone



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blackmail, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Kidnapping, M/M, Major Character Injury, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Graphic Violence, Romance, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesilentone/pseuds/Thesilentone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm just biding my time until i'm ready to collect what's mine....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! I'm back!!  
> I had writer's block with my other stories which in turn caused me to write this one.  
> This is different from my first story here but it should be entertaining anyways. I don't know how long this will be but i reckon at the very least twenty chapters, not sure though.Anyway, here is the first one, a little short but it gets to where i want this story to go. Same rules apply, i will put this one up first, see if it gains attention or interest but it will have an ending regardless.  
> So, without further ado, here's my new story, enjoy and comments are always welcome.  
> Thank-you for your attention and time!!
> 
> :D

Target: Onodera. 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own Sekaiichi hatsukoi, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Shungiku Nakamura.  
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

“Onodera? You ready to eat?”

“...”

“Ritsu?”

“Sorry!!! Sorry, yes i'm coming.”

Smiling in exasperation Masamune merely stood up, gathered their coats, his car keys and opened their front door and waited till he heard the telltale signs of Ritsu's feet hitting the floor and getting his shoes on.  
They had been dating officially for close to two years now and things and finally settled between the pair. However, Masamune knew that something was going on with Ritsu. First it was the drop calls then the mysterious text messages and finally the letters that were posted to his home address and at work. That was one of the reasons that Masamune had asked him to move in with him. That and he didn't want to be separated from him anymore than necessary. 

 

“So, why are we eating out? We have food indoors, don't we?”

Smiling softly at his passenger, Masamune gently gripped his kneecap before he repositioned his hand back on the steering wheel and spoke. 

“We do but this will be a nice change. Besides, hell week is in two days time and i think it would be great to relax before hand. That's all.”

“...Right. And this has nothing to do with the fact that i'm being stalked?”

Pulling up to the car park, Masamune killed the engine, turned to Ritsu and frowned lightly. 

“This is a screwed up situation, i get it. But you heard the police, until they make actual contact with you? Their hands are tied because no laws have been broken. I don't like this anymore than you do but for now? Let's enjoy the night with our friends. Ok?”

It wasn't ok, not by a long shot but Ritsu wasn't going to let whatever was happening with him affect his colleagues and friends. Getting out of the car without answering Masamune, Ritsu put his coat on and headed to the door to the restaurant, not however without Masamune calling him to stop and wait. 

Watching Ritsu made Masamune's heart clench tightly, uncomfortably so. This had started out a couple of months ago, right after Masamune had to let Isaka know that he and Ritsu were an item. It covered them both privately and professionally. They couldn't ignore the fact that they were dating but it also didn't effect the magazine - on the contrary, it helped. The atmosphere was lighter now that they weren't at odds with the other and their friends were more than accepting and supportive, they kinda figured it out though, they were just waiting for them to tell them themselves. 

And that's when the calls and letters came in.  
They weren't anything dark or violent, just four words. 

'We want his fortune.’

That's all they said. No guesses as to who they're talking about, the Onodera fortune. Ritsu didn't know what to make of this, he didn't even though who's he angered, just that these type of things tend to escalate rather quickly and it wouldn't be too long until their friends get caught up in the crossfire.. 

But before Ritsu and his thoughts could get any darker, Masamune gently pulled Ritsu into his arms and murmured against his scalp. 

“I won't let anything happen to you, myself or our friends Ritsu. We've got all the letters, we've documented the calls and the times they have came. We have done the best we can. I promise you, i won't let whoever is doing this harm you. Do you trust me?”

Pulling away slightly, Ritsu looked up with tears in his eyes and nodded that he did, Masamune smiled, cupped his face before he bent down and placed a lingering kiss to his forehead before he placed one on his lips and led them inside where the others are waiting. 

 

“RICCHAN!!! WE'VE GOT THE BOOZE!! COME SIT WITH MEE?!!”

 

And Kisa has already found the alcohol. Not that they could blame him for it. The past few days have been nothing but negotiations and deadlines. Now was the time to unwind and forget, till tomorrow Monday anyway.. 

 

Smiling softly, Ritsu took his coat off and sat down beside his friend as Kisa poured out some sake for him.  
Mass had just sat himself down next to Yokozawa who inclined his head forward and whispered softly. 

“Hey, Masamune not that i don't like your company, but why are you sitting with me when Onodera is over there?”

Huffing slightly, Masamune took his own coat off, took some meat of the grill, plated it up before he spoke. 

“I don't have to all the time. He's bothered about his stalker and i thought i should give him some space for now. He's ok but? I also know that he's not handling this very well. I figured that seeing as we're all out in the open, in a family restaurant. We should be fine.”

Nodding in understanding, Yokozawa poured some beer for the pair and watched as Kirishima was making conversation with the other emerald department. 

None of them noticing a black four by four slowing down outside the building. 

None of them seeing the tinted windows being rolled down. 

None seeing a barrel of a gun aiming right at them… 

 

BANG!!!!!!

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I look up and see the world for what it is..  
> Am infinite number of ways to live.. And an infinite ways to die...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!
> 
> Thank you all so much for having a look at this story!!!  
> I'm juggling three different stories including this one but this will keep going regardless. The updates on this will be sporadic at best but if you can bare with me? This shall be completed.  
> Thank you again for your comments and kudos, as well as your patience and curiosity in this.  
> Here's the next chapter that follows directly from the previous one. 
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> :D

Target: Onodera  
Part 2. 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own Sekaiichi hatsukoi, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Shungiku Nakamura.  
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

It's like watching snow hit the light.  
The way the glass was falling over them..

Then came the screams and the blood.  
Hitting the deck the moment the first barrage of bullets hit the window, Ritsu pulled Kisa down and the rest immediately followed suit as the glass, the booze bottles and the wooden furniture being ripped apart from the metal of the bullets hitting them. 

The sound of the gun going off lasted an excruciatingly long thirty minutes before the driver called the shooter back inside the vehicle and the sound of the car's tyres screeching on the tarmac as the brakes were stepped on and drove off.  
Confusion came first before realisation dawned on them and immediately they all began fussing over the other. 

Both Takafumi and Masamune gently checked over the other while Hatori checked over Kirishima.  
Yukina got up gingerly before slumping over and immediately Kisa was by his side. 

“KOU?!!”

Looking up, Kou smiled softly before he felt the blood warming his waist and immediately Kisa applied pressure as Kirishima came over and called the ambulance service, already knowing that Hatori was dialing up the police. 

“It's alright Shouta san, it's just a scratch. I'm alright.”

“Shut up?!! Your bleeding really heavily!! Stop talking, help is on it's way, right Kirishima san?!!”

Ignoring the hysterics in Kisa's voice, Kirishima helped him apply more pressure before he spoke. 

“Yes. Help's on the way. Sit tight Yukina kun. Kisa san? You're bleeding too. Yokozawa san? If you and Takano san are fine can you come and help? Kisa san is hurt too.”

Hearing that, Masamune immediately went over but before he could even place a hand on him, Kisa grabbed his wrist and spoke. 

“I appreciate the concern, but this isn't my blood.”

“If it's not yours, then whose is it then?”

But before Kisa could answer Kirishima's question thinking that it was most likely Yukina's, Dread hit Masamune and immediately he jumped completely over the table and stared in horror at Ritsu's condition. 

Although not mortally wounded, Ritsu wasn't moving and there was a puddle growing underneath his left shoulder. Ignoring the glass and the booze, Masamune gathered the man up, sat down with Ritsu's legs over his own and tried to bring him back. 

“RITSU?!! Come on, open your eyes. That's it. Kirishima!! How long is the ambulance going to be?!!”

“Five minutes, neighbours have already called it in.”

Nodding in confirmation, Masamune gently pulled Ritsu into his arms, using his scarf as a makeshift bandage and applying it to Ritsu's shoulder, instantly earning a whimper from the man.  
Green eyes were struggling to stay focused, blinking in and out before he focused on the worried frown on Masamune's face. 

“It's… It's so cold now. Masamune? Are.. Are you Alright?”

Smiling softly, Masamune bent down and let his lips ghost over Ritsu's sweaty forehead before he placed a kiss there. Not pulling away, Masamune spoke against his skin, all the while squeezing his shoulder and feeling more blood seep through. 

“I'm fine, just worried about all of you guys. I know you feel cold but stay with me Ritsu, focus on me. Help is coming.”

No sooner had Masamune spoke, the blue lights strobed through broken windows and paramedics stormed in like a military parade. For now, they can breath easy now that help is here.  
The real battle is now knowing the damage caused to Yukina and Ritsu.. 

 

It took two hours, fifteen minutes with the police and their own medical examinations before Kisa and Masamune respectively got to see their other halves. Yokozawa, Kirishima and Hatori went home right after the interview with the cops, not however without giving them their best wishes and to call when they hear anything. Kisa went to Yukina's room, telling Masamune beforehand that he'll come and see them soon. 

Masamune was watching the other doctors and nurses working around while being led to Ritsu's room whilst at the same time being told of his condition. 

“The bullet entered at an odd angle but we managed to remove it with little drama. He did suffer mild internal bleeding but again, it wasn't anything drastic. He may also lose sensation in his arm and hand every now and then but it'll come back. He's sedated but you can go and sit with him.”

Thanking the doctor and shutting the door, Masamune pulled off his jacket to reveal a bloodstained top and sat down silently beside Ritsu.  
He was pale and was sweating but his diaphragm was rising steadily and his breathing was normal so that gave Masamune some comfort. 

This was bugging him.  
Who and why would someone open up and fire at a well established restaurant and try and kill the occupants? This wasn't a random event considering it happened as soon as Masamune and Ritsu arrived. This had to involve Ritsu's stalker.. It just had to.. 

A groan from the bed alerted Masamune to Ritsu's awakening and immediately he softly smiled, took his hand into his own and spoke. 

“Hey you. Everyone is fine, Kisa has gone to see Yukina kun and he'll let me know how he's faring. How are you? Are you in pain? Need anything?”

Smiling, Ritsu tried and failed to sit up when Masamune gently helped him out. Whispering his thanks, Ritsu was about to speak when he noticed the blood on Masamune's top. Looking down on himself, Masamune cupped Ritsu's face and reassured the now crying man.

“It's your blood from when i held you babe, i'm alright. Honest.”

Sniffing softly, Ritsu nodded that he heard and accepted what was told before he whispered. 

“I have a bad feeling about what happened tonight. It's like they were after me and the others were collateral damage. If anyone had died?...”

“No. No, no-one has died Ritsu. Come now, let's try and get some sleep. Tomorrow, we'll try and make sense of this mess.”

Ritsu wanted to argue about that but sleep was creeping slowly in, not to mention the pain and the sedative in his system. Blinking away the haze before it consumed him entirely, Ritsu laid himself down with a parting whisper that made Masamune smile for the first time since coming here. 

“Good night. Love you.”

“Love you too. My little prince.”

 

“So, Onodera san was hurt too. Is he alright?”

“Yeah, well i think so. Takano san hasn't broken any bad news to me yet so i assume that he is. I'll go and see him soon but for now? How are you?”

“I'm glad that you are unharmed Kisa san, if it weren't for Onodera san pulling you down like that? I'm much better knowing that you are alright. Do we know who did this or why this happened yet?”

“No, not yet.. I think that Takano san might though. The way he looked.. I can't explain it but he looked as if he was expecting something to happen. Maybe not this but something.”

“Then, go and talk to him. I'm not going anywhere and plus i want to know if Onodera san is fine. Go Shouta san, i'll be here still.”

Nodding wearily, Kisa stood up and gave Yukina a brief but loving kiss before he went to do just that.  
He knew that Onodera was having some problems with someone and if this was all connected? Well Kisa will have his back, just as Ritsu had just done for him. 

 

Entering his room, Kisa saw Takano sitting on the window sill and gazing at the little birds chirping and jumping across the garden. It was very odd seeing the tyrant motionless without any angry frowns littering his face and demeanour. Turning around to see Ritsu lying on the bed with a cream blanket over his body, Kisa smiled sadly before he made his presence known. 

“Erm, Takano san? May i enter?”

Looking over his shoulder, Takano merely smiled softly before he nodded his head in confirmation before Kisa came and sat in the seat that Masamune had vacated for the window sill. 

“He's fine. Bullet hit at an angle and he may lose sensation in his arm but he'll be ok. How's Yukina kun?”

Frowning at the sleeping form of Ritsu, Kisa took hold of his good hand and rub soothing circles on it with his thumb before he answered. 

“He's fine, he was sitting up and fully alert. Forgive me Takano san but? Does this shooting have anything to do with ricchan's stalker?”

Getting up, Masamune stood directly behind Kisa, frowned hard before he spoke. 

“I think so and so does Onodera. It would be dangerous to pressume it to be the case here, just as it would be reckless to think otherwise. If it is? Then i apologise for our problems affecting you and we'll stay away.”

Looking up, Kisa grabbed hold of Takano's hand before he squeezed softly and spoke. 

“Ricchan saved my life this evening. If he hadn't pushed me down when he did? This could've been me and Yukina both hospitalised instead. Or worse. Please, if you need anything? Anything at all? Please come and talk to me about it Takano san. This won't deter me from being your friend.”

Smiling softly, Masamune reciprocated by putting a hand on his shoulder in silent thanks. 

Tonight was a nightmare. 

Hopefully tomorrow would be an improvement… 

If only for a temporary reprieve.. 

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody really knows what they do to deserve such treatment. Perhaps, when they look back, they'll know. 
> 
> Hindsight truly is a wonderful thing.   
> Too bad we don't have it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!
> 
> Thank you all so much, it's getting a bit manic me juggling three stories. Good thing i write separate notes for each of them!!
> 
> Anyway, thanks to you all for your patience and comments. Here's the next chapter. Hopefully i should have the next one done tomorrow and up on Tuesday once i have done a check. 
> 
> Enjoy and comments are always welcome!!
> 
> :D

Target: Onodera Part 3. 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own Sekaiichi hatsukoi, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Shungiku Nakamura.   
(So, please don't sue me.) 

 

'Takano?!! Finally managed to get hold of you. Are you alright?!! I spoke to Hatori and Yokozawa and they're alright. I also spoke with Kirishima and Kisa too. Are you ok?’

“I'm fine Isaka san. A few scratches but unscathed. Onodera though..”

'I know, heard from Yokozawa. They say that he's arm was hit but wasn't life threatening. Do you want me to contact his parents for you?’

“....Hold off for now. Onodera is resting and i doubt it'll be a peaceful rest either. He's going to be in a considerable amount of pain for the time being, the last thing i want is for him to be stressed out further. Isaka san? I need to tell you something…”

'About his stalker?’

“How?... You already knew, didn't you?”

'Had my suspicions when the first few letters came through our security. I'm having the footage checked over. Takano? He's the heir of the Onodera family line, that kind of reputation and wealth would lead to having undesirables trying their luck. I'll do what i can but if they are targeting the other employees here? I may have to let him go..’

“I know that. But we also know that having him work at Marukawa is beneficial to you and the company. In more ways than one.”

‘...Huh. Your really smitten over him aren't you? That's indeed true. Alright, it's only been a few days and everyone is understandably still shaken up. We'll take it one step at a time. For now, get some sleep, i'll see you tomorrow.’

 

And that was that.   
It's been four days since the shooting happened at the restaurant and the police came up empty in regards to viable suspects. The best they could theorise was that it was most likely a turf pursuit gone awry and they ended up hitting the wrong place. However, they were now looking into Ritsu's stalking dilemma following recent events, they could no longer play ignorant, especially when he was shot not long after receiving the calls and letters. 

 

Glancing sideways, Masamune wasn't that surprised to see Ritsu making his way to the main couches with a blanket wrapped attached his shoulders, albeit loosely. He looked pale, most likely due to the pain he's in but the doctor had reassured the pair that so long as he's well rested, uses the stress ball three times a day, Ritsu will recover without any fuss. 

“Masamune? Was that Isaka san you were talking to just now? Is he speaking to my parents yet?”

Smiling softly, Masamune grabbed the cups of tea, two bowls filled with noodle soup and headed to the living room. Once they were settled in, Masamune carded his fingers through hazelnut hair and responded. 

“That was Isaka san, he spoke to everyone else and wanted to know how we were. He hasn't spoken to your parents yet and i asked him to hold off for the time being. He was also thinking about removing you from the company but i gave my reasons why he shouldn't and he agreed. Ritsu? It's going to be fine, Isaka san is also going through the security footage from when we received the first letter. This will get sorted out. Believe me?”

“I do. Sorry, i always seem to give you trouble, no matter how much time has passed, it's always the same.”

“Maybe. But, that doesn't affect the way i feel about or towards you. Nor does it make me reconsider. I love you, all of this crap included. Now, come on and eat, the next dose of your meds is around the corner.”

Smiling softly and placing a kiss to his cheek, Ritsu dug straight into his meal, completely avoiding the looks that Masamune is throwing his way. 

 

“RICCHAN!! You shouldn't be at work, you should be at home sucking in all of Takano san's love and care!! Why are you here?!!”

Despite given him a gentle scolding, Kisa still lead Ritsu to their desk. Once he got comfortable, Ritsu thanked his friend before he responded to his question. 

“I was getting restless at home and watching Takano san working made me miss this. How's Yukina kun? Is he at home too?”

 

At the mention of his lover, Kisa went bright red and Ritsu noticed that. He surmised that the pair were romantically linked and all Ritsu did was smile softly in understanding and let the matter go. Needless to say, Kisa was immensely grateful for but before he could carry on speaking, Takano and Yokozawa came in and judging by the frowns on their faces? Something was about to happen. 

 

“You two. When Hatori gets back? Meet us in the president's office. He has a few things he wants to talk to us all about.”

And as abruptly as Yokozawa spoke, he left again. Masamune was watching him leave before he went to his desk, collected a few things and headed out the same way, not however without giving them a order. 

“Kisa? Handle any calls that come in for me. Isaka san is signing us a temporary editor to help when we're with him. Onodera? Format the magazine layout including the main article and set aside some ideas for the fair too.”

And just like that, Takano was gone also. The two editor's had no idea what was going on, but whatever it is? They hoped it wasn't too bad…. 

 

“So, Isaka san, what is it that you wanted to see us all for?”

No-one had said a word since they arrived at Isaka's office twenty minutes prior and surprisingly it was Hatori who broke the silence. 

They all felt as if they were at the round table of Arthur's time with the president as the legendary king and the emerald editor's as his Knights. 

“We have officially conducted our own investigation into the shooting as well as Onodera's recent mail he's received. As of now it's a slow process that's why you are all here. We are going to conduct a fine tooth comb search through your activities and actions across the company and the businesses that we're in contact with. I can't rule out the possibility that this is from a disgruntled ex employer or whatnot so be prepared we're going to find out who's responsible, once and for all. You may return to your duties.”

Nothing could be said about this. Their lives are going to be picked apart whether they want it to be or not.   
It didn't matter that they understood the reasoning behind this, knew that a colleague and friend was being used by someone for their amusement and alike, it paled in comparison to what Isaka had in mind. 

 

They were walking back to their department as if they had been detached from reality.   
However, Masamune wasn't paying much attention to the other's, moreover, he was concerned about the closed off demeanour that Ritsu was currently sporting. 

Stepping into place beside the young editor, Masamune was watching him before he softly spoke. 

“Are you alright? Why don't we head home early, have a nice, warm bath, good food, wine and curl up together on the couch and watch a very bad film?”

Looking bemused, Ritsu couldn't help but smile before he bumped his forehead against Masamune's shoulder and used him as support as they walked into their department. 

 

And Masamune took that as a 'Yes’.

However, the pair barely got to their station when a nearby colleague screamed blue murder. 

 

Right on the main window, directly overlooking the emerald division.   
Painted on the glass was were words that caused the heir to collapse in Masamune's waiting arms. 

 

'Kill the Onodera heir for his wealth belongs to us.’

The heir didn't even hear the screams of another when they proclaimed they found a dead animal ripped open.. 

They all knew what medium was used to write that message.. 

That didn't help one bit in terms of who's behind this. 

For now, the mystery is growing bigger and bigger than they could have anticipated…. 

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We always knew that the worst was let to come. 
> 
> We just never knew that it'll hit us where it hurts the most....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!
> 
> I have no excuse for not being here for six days.. I had some stuff to deal with and decided to take some time away from here. But I'm back now, i'm uploading the next chapter and this story will get completed.   
> I do apologise and i do appreciate your patience immensely, so thank you all for baring with me.   
> Anyway, enough chatter, here's the next chapter, enjoy and comments are always welcome!!
> 
> :D

Target: Onodera Part 4.

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own Sekaiichi hatsukoi, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Shungiku Nakamura.   
(So, please don't sue me.) 

 

“This doesn't make a lick of sense here. What has ricchan ever done to anybody?”

“Not a clue. And keep your voice down Kisa, you'll wake him up.”

“....Right, sorry.”

They had finally got the rest of the department calm enough for the police to take photographic evidence and start an official investigation into Ritsu's tormentors. Currently, the young editor was still out cold and nobody could really blame him for. He, nor anyone was expecting to see such a gruesome message written on their floor window in the middle of the day. 

Masamune had moved the pair to Yokozawa's private office and currently he had Ritsu lying on the couch stationed there. He was slightly more pale but that's not really surprising. However, he was also sweating and his breathing was laboured which gave Masamune some concern for his lover's wellbeing. 

The door opening alerted Masamune to a guess and he wasn't surprised to see Yokozawa himself. Masamune had decided to only close the door part way, one to ensure he could hear and see what everyone was doing, and also to allow an air current to flow in. Their floor for obvious reasons were closed off so the emerald editor's were at the sales department for the time being, well, only the main editor's were, everyone else went home. 

“How's he doing?”

Looking down at his subordinate and lover, Masamune frowned softly before he removed Ritsu's cardigan, wiped away his sweat with his handkerchief before he spoke to Yokozawa. 

“He's sick and suffering through this all by himself and no matter how much support me and Kisa, hell any of us gives him? He's still doing this alone. And that's not even the worse part. The worse part is that all we can do is sit back and watch as all of this unfolds and none of us have any ideas of what the endgame is.”

Looking at Ritsu himself, Yokozawa could plainly see what Masamune was talking about.   
Ritsu wasn't doing very well and this was only the beginning. Moving closer, Yokozawa squatted next to Masamune's feet, placed a hand on his kneecap and whispered softly. 

“Take Onodera home. There's nothing here that needs doing urgently and only seeing the pity and sympathy on all of those worker's faces won't help any either. There is going to be dark and tough times ahead for all of us but especially Onodera here, changing the scenery, albeit temporarily would do him some good. Get him home, i'll be over to check on you two later.”

Smiling softly in appreciation, Masamune gently pulled the still slumbering Ritsu up, into his arms and carried him bridal style out and into the curious eyes of everyone there. Big problem with working in a office structure, word travels fast.. 

Yokozawa followed silently behind them and with Ritsu's cardigan in hand, glared at anyone who had something they wanted to say but one look from Yokozawa had them all shutting up straight away. Kisa had come over the minute the trio had left the floor and waited with them for the elevator to arrive. 

“Is. Is ricchan going to be ok? You know, all things considered?”

Masamune couldn't help but smile softly before he responded. 

“I don't know, it's hard for anyone who is going through this to be ok. But, he's got great friends here that will help, doesn't he?”

A hard look of determination came over Kisa's face and he softly stroked away Stray hairs from Ritsu's face and softly spoke. 

“Yes he does Takano san. Will it be possible for me to come over and see him later? Only if it's alright with you and ricchan, that is.”

“That's more than alright Kisa. I'll give you a call to let you know when.”

And with a slight bell noise signalling the elevator's arrival, the trio said their goodbye's and Masamune and Yokozawa entered the elevator to ride down to the basement and towards Masamune's car. 

 

Thirty minutes later, Masamune had got the pair settled in for the rest of the day.   
Masamune had Ritsu lying in his bed with the window slightly open, there was no point putting the air conditioning on, not when it was plenty windy outside already. Masamune was currently making himself some tea to try and calm his shaky nerves when he heard some stumbling around in his room. Putting the utensils down and exiting the kitchen, Masamune only reached his bedroom door when it swung open and was face to face with a gentle smiling Ritsu. 

 

“Hey, you ok?”

Looking around Masamune's apartment, Ritsu focused on history coffee table and immediately he fell apart. No sooner had the first tears fell, Masamune already had Ritsu in his arms and stood and listen as Ritsu sobbed out his words, all the while letting the man in his arms to scratch and pull on his clothes and back. 

“I am far from okay or dealing with this or anything for that matter. I can't seem to get a break here. If it's not happening at home? It's at work and now? Now the whole damn building is aware that they have a colleague that's being tormented by a bloody nutcase!!”

Laughing softly which caused Ritsu to pull away and glare at Masamune, Masamune merely cupped Ritsu's face, wiped away his tears with his thumbs and spoke. 

“And there he is, it doesn't appear as if that attitude of yours is diminishing here. And not only that, it appears that you are coping. Get angry Onodera, get annoyed, be sad but talk to me about it. It's one thing to be fearless, but it's an entirely different matter to be reckless about this. So, throw your temper tantrums but throw them at me. Ok?”

At that moment, Ritsu was doing the perfect expression of a fish, mouth working up and down with no noise being emitted and his green, slightly red and swollen eyes wide open which caused Masamune to laugh a little bit more and pull the man back into his arms where he knew he belonged and all Ritsu did was allow this action and cry just a little bit more, because he deserves that much at the very least. 

 

Eventually the pair got themselves comfortable for the rest of the day and Masamune reluctantly got the work faxed over to his apartment and was looking over the latest manuscripts. Ritsu wasn't really in the mood to do anything other than stare out the window as the rain came down, which suited his mood perfectly. Staring at the reflection of Masamune's form, Ritsu couldn't help but be bitter about his circumstances. Here he is, being psychologically tortured and Masamune over there can carry on as if it was nothing… 

 

Well, maybe it is nothing to him. Maybe all of this isn't affecting Masamune as much as it's affecting Ritsu. The problem was, that while Ritsu was stumbling down his own hole of self pity and anger, Masamune was watching him doing so. Which was dangerous as when Masamune gently tapped Ritsu on the shoulder, the man in question abruptly turned around and slapped Masamune center mass in the face. 

Turning around with the force of impact, Masamune took the hand that hit him, placed the palm to his lips and placed butterfly kisses up and down while Ritsu used his other hand and took the sting away from Masamune's face, all the while sobbing his apologies for his actions. 

“Takano san? I'm so, so sorry. I didn't see or hear you come behind me.”

Masamune stopped his ministrations to Ritsu's hand and frowned lightly before he spoke. 

“Back to calling me 'Takano san’ huh?  
I wish i could tell you that i get what your going through. I wish i could tell you that everything will be fine. But what i can say is that no matter what happens from here on out? I'm here Onodera, i'm here and i won't be intimidated or scared off to leave you alone.”

Looking up, Ritsu could see what Masamune meant, knew that what he had said was absolute. They didn't know the outcome or what's to come but they knew each other, they knew that what they had took ten years to accomplish and it was worth it, a hundred percent. 

They just hoped that they'll live to see another ten or more years to come…. 

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the only way for you to find out the truth is by looking directly outside the window...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!  
> So so sorry for the late update, i haven't been here for a while and i needed a breather but i'm back now and ready to get this going again. 
> 
> Thanks for all your patience, kudos, comments and general interest in this, so here's the next chapter, enjoy and comments are always welcome!!
> 
> :D

Target :Onodera part 5.

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own Sekaiichi hatsukoi, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Shungiku Nakamura.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

It didn't come as a surprise when Kisa called to say that he was on his way over. What did surprise Takano was that not only was Kisa coming? But his partner Yukina was too, along with Hatori, Yokozawa and Kirishima. 

Masamune looked at Ritsu who was currently fidgeting with his blanket before he turned his attention back to his lover and smiled softly before Masamune gently tucked his head beneath his chin and murmured against his scalp. 

“They'll be here in approximately ten minutes. Want to get some sleep before they do?”

“No, i would like to see them then i'll get some rest. I just feel too wired to sleep.”

Humming in agreement, Masamune gently placed butterfly kisses across Ritsu's scalp when the doorbell rang and Masamune got up to answer it.   
Ritsu wasn't paying much attention to the noise but he did pick up Kisa's and Hatori's voices and immediately when he saw Kisa, Ritsu pulled his knees up to his chest and began to cry anew and all Kisa did was smile softly in understanding before he went over and pulled the young editor into a warm hug. 

 

“I know ricchan, and i get it that all of this is way over your head. But? I promise you, i'll still be here and be your friend, no matter if they decide to come after me and Yukina again. Alright ricchan? Do you believe me?”

Kisa pushed Ritsu away slightly and saw a tentative small smile on his face to which Kisa easily reciprocated before the other guests made their way in.   
Hatori gently placed a basket of fruit and vegetable smoothies on the floor before he sat down on Ritsu's left side and gave him a one armed hug which Ritsu smiled softly at before Hatori spoke. 

“I can't stay for long, my author is giving me grief again. But i wanted to let you know that i would do anything you ask me that's in my power to do so.”

“I know. Thank-you for coming down Hatori san.”

Smiling softly, Hatori gave Ritsu a gentle squeeze before he departed with Masamune showing him out. 

“He's a tough one Takano san.”

Smirking at that, Masamune inclined his head slightly to see Kisa fussing over the gift basket Hatori brought over. Smiling at the flustered look on Ritsu's face and Yukina's excitement, Masamune turned his attention back to Hatori and spoke. 

“Is Chiaki aware of what is going on?”

“Somewhat. He's oblivious to some things but he knows, he wanted to see Onodera himself but well, you know what he's like. I'm sorry to leave now but i'll try and see you two later.”

“Thanks for coming regardless. Take care.”

And with that, Hatori waved to the other's who reciprocated before leaving.   
Sighing softly, Masamune closed the door behind him, leant backwards and smiled softly when he heard them chatter emanating from his living room. Pushing himself away from the front door, Masamune walked into the room and sat down and listened to the conversation unfolding between Kisa, Yukina and Ritsu. 

“I'm telling you ricchan, it's definitely not the chef!!”

“Oh, i don't know Kisa san, it's could've been the butler too.”

“Who's side are you on?!!”

At that, Masamune turned to Yokozawa who merely rolled his eyes in exasperation before he explained. 

“There talking about a new interactive game. Each issue in a magazine gives a new clue. Apparently these three knuckleheads are interested in it.”

Masamune couldn't help but laugh when he saw the indignation on the trio's faces and decided to speak. 

“Well well, well. I expected you to have that kind of interest Kisa and Yukina kun here would most likely of introduced you to this but Onodera? Really?”

 

Looking at his lover, Ritsu was about to speak up when Kirishima broke in instead. 

“I have you know Takano san that i actually read and play along with it also.”

Immediately, five pairs of eyes were on Kirishima who just shrugged his shoulders and laughed at the surprise on Yokozawa's face.   
This was just what Ritsu needed, to forget about his stalker, the shooting and the incident at the office. He needed normalcy.   
Masamune, who was watching the emotions run through emerald eyes got up and sat down beside Ritsu who smiled sadly which caused Masamune to frown softly and pull his lover into his arms with his legs draped across his lap and immediately Ritsu sobbed just a little bit harder and no-one could blame the man for doing so. 

“Onodera kun? We're not going anywhere and this isn't scaring us away. I'm not on your floor and i don't really know what happened today. But, i heard rumours but i would like to hear about this directly from you.”

Removing himself from his self made hiding place in Masamune's neck, Ritsu turned around to see Kirishima who merely smiled softly in encouragement to back up his words. With a soothing hand moving up and down his back from Masamune, Ritsu sucked in a deep breath, released it shakily and responded.

 

“A. A could weeks back, i think, i started receiving phone calls. No voice on the other end but noise all the same. Then the letters started, saying that the 'Onodera heir’ should die. And then, well you heard about what happened at work.”

Nodding that he heard, Kirishima frowned softly before he spoke. 

“This all sounds like a game. A very sick game but a game all the same. Apart from the shooting? No direct harm has come to you or anyone else for that matter. I may be presumptive here but i think that this is what they want, you to be afraid and feel alone. That's not true Onodera kun. Yes, this is scary i get that and you have every right to be afraid but you are not alone here. Raise your head high, stand on your two feet and never bow to whoever is doing this.”

Looking up at Masamune who had a strong smile on his face, Ritsu turned to the other's who were nodding in agreement with Kirishima and immediately got off Masamune, took three deep breaths before releasing them and immediately they knew. 

The so called 'stubborn prince’ was back and ready to face whatever came his AND their way. 

It was just a shame that none of them had noticed a man surveying their get together on the opposite building….. 

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shadows seem to be creeping up on me. 
> 
> The more i noticed, the more i understood that in reality, i was approaching more light for the shadows to reach me....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!  
> Has it really been four days?.... Oops, sorry about that...   
> Anyway, here's the next chapter, hopefully i can update a bit quicker than this but i thank you for your patience all the same.thanks also for your comments and kudos also.   
> Enjoy and comments are always welcome!!
> 
> :D

Target: Onodera Part 6.

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own Sekaiichi hatsukoi, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Shungiku Nakamura.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

 

“Ritsu? Quit staring out the window, you're making me paranoid here. There is nothing and no-one around at this hour. Come to bed.”

 

It was close to ten in the evening and all of Masamune's and Ritsu's colleagues slash friends had headed back home approximately one hour ago. But these two had yet to go to sleep, the reason? Ritsu was adamant that there is or was someone out there watching him. 

Sighing lightly, Masamune grabbed a blanket of the bed, stood behind Ritsu and calmly wrapped it around his shoulders and while pulling him away from the window and into his arms with his back against his chest, Masamune pulled the blind down then the curtains on top before he spoke softly into his ear. 

“I promise you, i won't let you become your own worst enemy here, nor will i let someone else hurt you. Come to bed with me, unless they have xray vision? No-one can see you right now.”

Reluctantly nodding in agreement, Ritsu allowed himself to be tucked into bed and when the duvet was over them and he was snuggled in Masamune's arms, then Ritsu spoke. 

“Then. Then you believe me when i thought that someone was out there? You don't think i've gone nuts?”

Lying down so that there noses were touching, Masamune stroked away Ritsu's bangs before he spoke. 

“No. Anything you say and feel regarding this i will believe. Always. But, i won't allow you to go crazy, worrying about everything around us. Ok?”

Nodding in confirmation, Ritsu, with shaky hands, brushed away Masamune's own bangs which earned him a gentle smile and a loving kiss to his lips before the night claimed them both. 

 

Barely three hours into their sleep when a loud crash followed by the telltale noise of glass shattering had Ritsu bolting upright with Masamune following soon after. Forgoing putting the lights on, Masamune went to their window and saw a hoodie wearing man with a brick in his hand but before he could open the window and shout at the man, he had already fled. 

“Takano san? Is there someone still out there? Did they break something?”

Frowning still at the image of the man who has long since gone, Masamune ran a hand through his hair before coming back to bed where Ritsu was sitting in a upright fetal position. Pulling the covers back over them both, Masamune gently pulled Ritsu into his arms, laid them back and spoke softly into his ear. 

“There's no point in staying awake now, they're gone. I have the police on speed dial, for now? Let's get some sleep. Ok?”

Nodding albeit with worry, Ritsu laid himself down with his head safely tucked under Masamune's chin and soon enough they were asleep again. 

 

“Whoa!! What happened to you ricchan?!! You looked like you didn't get much sleep. What happened?”

Smiling softly, Ritsu proceeded to pull out his folder containing the latest manuscripts from his author and with his red pen in hand, Ritsu went to work whilst explaining what had occurred. 

 

“About three in the morning some guy was causing trouble around the area. According to Takano san, he had a brick. A couple windows were smashed but nothing happened to us. It was difficult to get back to sleep, that's all. I'm fine Kisa san.”

Kisa was about to get more information about the latest incident when Masamune came in and with a silent glare aimed at the pair, Kisa and Ritsu went back to what they were supposed to be doing - their work. 

 

 

“Takano!!”

Turning around, Masamune slightly frowned when his president bellowed his name but nevertheless went over to him.   
When he entered the spare room, Masamune closed the door and waited for Isaka to explain why he called him. 

“Sorry for that. A detective from the serious crime unit is coming down today. He'll be interviewing the editors of emerald including yourself. He'll be able to ascertain whether any of you guys have been aware of Onodera's stalker without even being aware of it.”

Frowning darkly in understanding, Masamune nodded in confirmation before he left the room and onwards to let his department know that in a few hours time, they would be interviewed. 

Or in other words, they will be interrogated to determine if they had some sort of hindsight into what's going on. 

 

Suddenly a deep sense of foreboding hit Masamune. 

He just wished he knew the reason why before it's too late.. 

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When will we realise that we have no say in what others do?
> 
> For no matter how much we make a fuss, in the end, it makes no difference...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!
> 
> I'm still very much here and this will get updated.   
> I lost my motivation to write but it's returned so hopefully this will be finished soon.   
> Thanks for all your time and kudos, they mean a lot. As do your comments.   
> Here's the next chapter, sorry it took a while but hopefully it won't disappoint you all. I may also updated the tags too.   
> So enjoy and comments are always welcome!!
> 
> :D

Target: Onodera Part 7.

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own Sekaiichi hatsukoi, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Shungiku Nakamura.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

His shoulder was killing him.   
The workload wasn't so bad considering that he was on required rest by the doctor, lest he loses mobility in the arm completely but that wasn't what was bothering Ritsu. 

What was bothering Ritsu was that Masamune was staring at him differently and he knew that something was wrong and one way or another he was going to find out. Hopefully, after he had finished the latest manuscripts…. 

 

“Takano san!!”

Looking up, Masamune frowned softly before he removed his glasses, placed them on his desk and leant backwards in his chair and waited as Ritsu came over, pulled his chair towards Masamune's and sat down. 

“Are you alright? Is your wound giving you trouble?”

Shaking his head in a negative gesture, Ritsu fiddled with his cardigan, finding it more interesting than looking at his boss's slash boyfriend's face. Having seen this kind of shyness before, Masamune waited until Ritsu was ready to carry on. However, what awaited him when Ritsu raised his head was not what Masamune had expected. 

Ritsu was silently crying but before he could even try and console his lover, Ritsu dropped off the chair, fell to his knees between Masamune's spread legs and spoke softly through his sobs. 

“You look at me as if you're expecting me to leave you all over again.. And when i see it, i keep thinking that it's really the opposite way round. I can't be alone right now so please? Whatever i did or didn't do, tell me so that i can fix it. Whatever i did please can you forgive me?”

Eyes widening, Masamune sunk to his knees also and pulled Ritsu into his arms which was all the excuse that Ritsu to sob harder and scream out also.   
Cupping the back of his head, Masamune rocked them back and forth trying and ultimately failing to calm Ritsu down.

“Shhh. Shhh Ritsu it's not you baby, it can never be you. Shhh. Shhh.”

What was supposed to be helpful was actually making Ritsu sob harder and soon he was finding it harder to breath.   
Gasping for air, Ritsu was pulled away only to have him repositioned so that his back was to Masamune's chest with Masamune resting his chin on top of his head. Running a hand up and down his chest Masamune continued to rock them before he resumed speaking. 

 

“I'm sorry for hurting you like this. Please don't assume that this is on you because it's not. I've been having this, sinking feeling that something's about to happen to you and i guess i didn't realise that it was showing. Come now, breath nice and slow.”

Trying to listen and allow what he was told to sink in, Ritsu focused on trying to stop his vision from fading before he controlled his breathing enough to speak. 

“Then don't hide things like that from me. That doesn't help at all. Protecting me means nothing if i don't have a clue as to why you are doing so. We agreed to be equals in this relationship. Whatever affects one? Affects the other. Your words not mine.”

Smiling softly, Masamune turned Ritsu around and wiped away his tears before standing the pair up and back in their respective seats before he got up to get them something to drink. 

Twenty minutes later and two cups of tea between the pair and Ritsu had just about calmed down and saw that Masamune was standing by the window looking outside and watching the streets below. Ritsu vaguely recalled being moved to the couch and was laid down with his head resting on Masamune's lap, everything after that was a blur. He had a feeling that he may have fallen asleep but he couldn't be sure of that. 

At that precise moment, Masamune turned around and immediately came over and linked his hand with Ritsu's. 

“I was waiting for you to wake up. It's nearly eight. Are you hungry?”

Humming that he wasn't, Ritsu rested his head against his shoulder and turned his eyes upwards and wasn't surprised to see dark eyes focused on him. 

“Do you still think that something bad is going to happen?”

“I'm not sure. Let's get out of here. The cleaners will be making their rounds and we'll be in their way.”

Standing up, Masamune took Ritsu's hand and led them through the endless corridors and to the underground parking where his car is lying in wait. However, that wasn't the only thing waiting… 

Masamune, being the gentleman that he was, made his way to the passenger door to open for Ritsu when a balaclava clad man came up behind him and decked around the back of his head with a metal baseball bat. 

The last thing Masamune saw before darkness claimed him was Ritsu screaming for him to answer him and being dragged into a waiting black van… 

 

“Mune!....”

“Long for the Ambulance?!!”

“Five minutes!”

“Damn it Masamune, wake up!!”

Pained eyes opened up and were drawn to a deep frown on Yokozawa's face. Along with Kirishima crouching beside him pressing something on the back of his head. Turning sideways, Masamune saw that it was a scarf and immediately he remembered what had happened. 

“Onodera!! Where is he?!!”

Frowning even more than before, Yokozawa helped his friend up and opened his car door for him to sit in before he broke the news. 

“We were the last to leave the building. We headed down here just in time to hear Onodera screaming blue murder and him demanding to make sure that you were ok before he was dragged away. We tried to intervene but we were too late to help him and that's when we saw you. It's been fifteen minutes since we found you that you were unconscious. The police are aware and Kirishima was able to get the license plate so they know what they're looking for. We'll get him back Masamune.”

 

'Reports are coming in that twenty five years old, Onodera Ritsu has been abducted. Onodera, the only heir of the Onodera publishing house was last seen leaving his employment building with a friend who had survived the blitz attack. Police are appealing for information and witnesses to come forward in regards to the van that was used. Full details are on the screen below.’

 

Barely ten minutes since the incident had happened and already the media was made alert, no surprise considering that it happened in a relatively public area. 

“What do you mean that they shouldn't pay the ransom if it's demanded?!!!”

It also wasn't of any surprise that Ritsu's former fiancé had came down the instant the news was made public and she wasn't happy with the way Isaka had told them and his parents on the phone about his theory. 

“Because An kun, if the money is paid, we have no guarantee that they would just release him straight away. What's to stop them for demanding more? They have made threats upon threats and nothing until now has happened. I know what it's like to come from a family of money and knowing that the family would do anything to get their child back which could make things worse. We will get Onodera back.”

'We agree with you Isaka san. The car is being made ready. We'll arrive by ten in the morning.’

And with that, Ritsu's father hung up, leaving a dark cloud looming in the room.   
They knew that nothing more can be done, that the police have everything under control and that they would be the first to know if something was to develop as they waited. But still, knowing all of that didn't stop the helplessness that sunk in and consumed them. 

The 'i wished i could've done more’ and the 'if i stepped in sooner’ scenarios loomed over them all did nothing to ease the guilt, nor did it help to realise that even with foresight nothing could've been done, because no-one knew it would happen so quickly. 

“Where did Takano go?”

Pulling himself away from the window, Yokozawa frowned when he realised that Masamune probably walked out the moment the news was turned off when Ritsu's parents called. Looking at An, Yokozawa surmised that Masamune may have gone to the café area and silently made his way, all the while knowing that the man had more than his share of responsibility and blame on his shoulders. 

Looking at the man leaning against the window sill, calmly smoking away, Yokozawa stepped closer, fully aware of An sitting down where Masamune's and Ritsu's belongings were and placed a hand on his shoulder and softly spoke. 

“We'll get him back Masamune. I know this seems bad but have faith, he'll be fine   
You know how stubborn that man is.”

“They wouldn't kill him, right? I mean up till now all the threats have been used as a way to scare Ritsu. So, they wouldn't hurt him, not now that they have him.”

“Exactly Masamune. He was screaming for you. He wanted to make sure that you were alright and promised them that he would go willingly if he could. I don't think you heard him but that's what we heard before we found you. Masamune? He cared more for you than for himself. For him to show that much bravado means a lot.”

Hearing that, An smiled sadly before she spoke up, knowing the moment she hitched her breath, two pairs of eyes were on her. 

“Remember that time Takano san? The time Onodera's mum was hospitalised, i made a threat that you best keep him happy. He deserves that more than anything else. He confessed to me that you were the same man he loved back in high school. Ritsu is so bad and stubborn at accepting his feelings, he is. But, once he's committed, there's nothing that would change his mind.”

Looking at An properly, Masamune could see how she became so close to Ritsu. Even with their engagement dissolved, the pair remained good friends and Ritsu sobbed happily that he managed to keep her as a confidant. 

“Thank you, An kun. He's definitely all that you say he is.”

Smiling softly, An approached the man and surprised him by giving him a warm hug and gently massaged his head where she felt the bump and the clotted blood before she spoke softly into his ear.   
“You should get some sleep and have someone look over you Takano san, that bump is nasty and Ritsu will need you to be in tip top shape when he's returned to us.”

Pulling away, An smiled in gratitude for Masamune's actions before she bowed respectively to the pair and left. 

“Stay at Kirishima's place tonight. I'm staying too, i don't think it's a good idea for you to be alone right now.”

Nodding numbly Masamune went to grab his and Ritsu's belongings when he saw Kirishima standing there with said items with a gentle smile on his face and the trio silently left the building.   
They knew that Ritsu's parents will be here but right now, nothing more can be done. It's a waiting game now and none of them are in a mood to play. 

 

How he hopes that he's alright.   
The whack he sustained was hard enough to render him unconscious within seconds and no matter how much he begged to make sure that he was fine, Ritsu was still dragged away and watching in sheer horror as Masamune laid still. 

He was positive that he saw Yokozawa and Kirishima arrive but whether or not they witnessed the events that led to Masamune being knocked out or his own imprisonment he couldn't say, he just hoped that they found Masamune and got him medical attention if needed. 

The thing that's bothering him right now was the fact that he wasn't subdued in any capacity. He was in a room that had a usable bathroom, toilet and basin the room also had a surprisingly comfortable bed too as well as a small desk. Whatever they wanted, they expected it to take a considerable amount of time and more likely they thought that they could contain Ritsu if he were in a non hostile environment. 

 

He really didn't know why he's being targeted or what for, nor did he have the desire to find out the reasoning either.   
But when the door that kept him confined here opened and the two that had incapacitated Masamune stepped in, bats and all, Ritsu knew right away. 

What he wanted was of little consequence.

 

They were going to do whatever they wanted. 

It mattered little if he were hurt along the way….. 

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are all playing a game.   
> It matters little if you want to participate...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!  
> I can't thank you all for your comments and kudos and importantly, your patience and general interest in this.   
> For those that haven't or have noticed, there's some guest stars making their way in this story!! Not for a lack of trying but it kind of just happened so whilst they are not essential to the plot, they are just hanging around but hopefully they'll be well received and make sense in their involvement here. 
> 
> Anyway, without further ado, here's the next chapter, enjoy and comments are always welcome!!
> 
> Thank you all again!!
> 
> :D

Target :Onodera part 8. 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own Sekaiichi hatsukoi, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Shungiku Nakamura.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

'And to recap today's news. Twenty five years old, Onodera Ritsu has been abducted. It's been two weeks since then and while police have been receiving promising news, no new information has yet to be given. Mr Onodera was last seen leaving work alongside his colleague when they were blitzed attacked. His friend survived the ordeal but Mr Onodera was taken. The information is on the screen now.’

 

Turning off the TV, Masamune threw the remote control non too gently on the coffee table in front of him and headed to the kitchen.   
Just as the news report stated, Ritsu has been missing for two weeks and no tangible leads have come through. Nor has there been any ransom demands or proof of death either. Not that it mattered, they, especially Masamune just wanted Ritsu home. 

It was beginning to affect everyone and their morale. The absence of the rookie editor was painfully obvious at work. The once filled chair and desk beside Kisa is like a ghost town, everything is as it was the day Ritsu was taken. The way the pens and pieces of paper strewn across the workspace hasn't been touched. Everyday Masamune goes in he sees the sadness in Kisa's eyes everytime he looks to his side. While the magazine as a whole was still successful and Masamune and Hatori respectively taking Ritsu's position as the project leader, it didn't change the fact that Ritsu was gone. 

None of them mentioned the 'what if's’.  
No-one was even remotely thinking of the possibility that Ritsu has long since been killed and dumped somewhere. This was always psychological torment and until proven otherwise, they will remain steadfast in their beliefs that Ritsu will return to them. They just didn't know when… 

 

Glancing towards the doorway where their coats hung, Masamune frowned hard before the doorbell went off. 

 

“Yokozawa. Hey.”

“You look like crap. When was the last time you got a good night sleep?”

Shrugging his shoulders in defeat, Masamune stepped aside as Yokozawa entered the apartment but not going any further than the doorway. 

“Seriously Masamune. This can't go on. Ten years ago you were a wreck and you are right about a lot of things happening. However, Onodera won't be happy with you when he sees that you have been neglecting your health. I'm heading to Kirishima's tonight. Come with me, it'll be good for you to leave this place, if only temporarily.”

Running a hand through his raven hair, Masamune saw the sadness in   
Yokozawa's eyes and called him out on it.

“What's with that look? I thought that you may take advantage of this situation.”

“That's not fair Masamune. Yes, i couldn't stand the man, he had you wrapped around his fingers and he was oblivious to the fact. But, i know that he makes you happy, sickly happy in fact. I may have had my issues but we hashed it out when you told me that you two were giving going out with each other another go. And while i wasn't thrilled with how nonchalant he was, i knew that he deeply cares and adores you. Don't think that i'm relieved that he's gone, to be blunt about it, i genuinely care for him too.”

Showing his friend just how wary he actually is, Masamune slumped against the wall and murmured against his hand. 

“I'm sorry. It's been two bloody weeks and nothing. No taunting phone calls or letters. Nobody rubbing this in our faces. I need a sign, anything to let me know that Ritsu's fine, that he hasn't been broken by them and this mess.”

“I know. Come, we have a meeting first thing. Let's take today one step at a time. I promise you, i won't let you fall into the deep end and watch you self destruct. Let's go, i'll treat you to some pastries and coffee.”

Smiling in what felt like ages, Masamune grabbed his bag and coat and the pair solemnly made their way to work where the well wishers and the sympathetic looks will be coming. And yet no matter how well meaning there are, it doesn't change the fact that his love of his life has vanished without a trace… 

 

“Takano.”

Stopping in the hallway, Masamune turned around and saw Isaka making his way over. 

“Morning Isaka san. I'm not running late am i?”

“No, not at all. I actually pushed the meeting back by ten minutes. I actually wanted to talk to you, if you don't mind that is.”

Gesturing with his file filled hand, Masamune followed the president through the walls of Marukawa and passing by the posters of the serial's that the company has made successful and into his office. However, upon entering, Masamune saw someone he wasn't expecting. 

“Usami san.”

Smiling softly, Akihiko got up and took Masamune's hand and sat the clearly distraught man beside him. 

“I've been travelling around Japan on tour to celebrate the tenth anniversary of my first book when i heard the news. I haven't had much time to sit and read the newspaper let alone the TV. Is it really true? Is Onodera san gone?”

Frowning softly, Masamune put the files he was still clutching beside him before he looked at the famous author and responded. 

“Yeah. We were leaving work when a group of men wearing balaclavas attacked. I got whacked around the back of the head. The last thing i recall was Onodera shouting out to me and wanting to see if i was ok. Then everything went black. The next thing i know, Yokozawa and Kirishima arrived and i was taken to the hospital.”

Nodding in understanding, Akihiko stood up, pulled on his suit jacket before he spoke softly. 

“I've known Onodera san for six years. I like to tease him because he's so easy to rile up. But, there were moments when he was just this young man who was so kind and at the same time vulnerable. We spoke a lot mainly about the past. I know you know what i mean. I want you to call me tonight, there are some things i like to discuss with you.”

And with that, Akihiko gave Masamune his personal contact information and headed out, not before he spoke to Isaka.   
“Is Misaki aware of what's going on?”

“The whole of the manga section is, regardless if they know one another.”

Frowning in understanding, Akihiko waved goodbye and the pair were left wondering what's really going on inside that man's head before heading to their meeting. He wondered how Ritsu was, if he would be able to survive the ordeal. If only until he got him back….. 

 

 

He wondered if anyone was remotely looking for him.   
Yes he was part of a well known family and that of course meant money. But, it's been a fortnight and nothing has been mentioned to him off-hand. No mention of ransoms being made, no pleas from family and loved ones on the news, nothing of anything that fell into that category. 

He wasn't thinking of his importance, nor was he thinking that the world should just drop everything and come and save him. Ritsu just wanted to know that he wasn't forgotten, that despite lack of new information, he was still loved, he was still wanted and more importantly, Masamune is still waiting for him. 

Ritsu kept telling himself, 'Stay strong Onodera.’ 'Hang on for just a bit longer.’ 'Takano san is waiting for you on the other side, proof to him that you can handle this.’ Time and time again these thoughts ran wild and only when the door opened and in came two men, wearing balaclavas and setting down a bucket of dry ice on the floor did Ritsu realise. 

He may very well survive this. Just not in one piece… 

 

“Are you sure that you want to speak now? You just finished work and then you decided to come and meet me at my house. I was more than fine talking to you on the phone.”

“It's fine Usami san. Truthfully i don't really want to be at home right now.”

 

Once his work and meetings were taking care of, Masamune had nearly forgotten that Usami wanted to speak with him and no sooner had he remembered, he immediately without preamble asked if they could meet up and that's what led to Masamune being invited to Usami's penthouse and sitting down beside oversized teddy bears and drinking tea. He had a feeling that he knew what Usami wanted to say, he just hoped he could handle it, giving current circumstances. 

 

“When i first met Onodera san. He was fresh out of his father's teachings and he was so how do i put it? Clean. Then i realised that he was dealing with the fallout at work. The rumours started and his father gave me a heads up to keep an eye on him. Onodera was burying himself in making sure i kept my deadlines and hit after hit i became successful under his family's name. When Isaka san approached me, Onodera san was on the verge of leaving his father's employ. I remember that day, there was a weather warning that a storm is heading towards the city and i didn't think it was safe for Onodera san to leave so i offered him a place to stay until the weather subsided. I heard whimpering coming from his room and when i went to check on him, he was sitting by the window sill crying. I picked up a spare blanket, wrapped it around his shoulders and he turned to face me with such a broken smile and asked me.   
'Is it really hard for people to love me?’

 

I keep seeing that look in his eyes all the time now that i know he's gone. I merely pulled him into my arms and told him no.  
No you are far beyond hard to love and you will find someone who will. He whispered so softly that he did but that person wasn't as committed as he was. Now i don't know what happened between you two, as far as i can tell it's all water under the bridge. But Takano san? I don't have children nor do i have any desire to have any but Onodera san is so easy to get along with that may be i don't need any kids, for he's almost like a son to me. I need to believe that he'll come home. Do you believe, is what i'm asking?”

Trying to let what he was told sink in, Masamune with all the determination he has, looked fiercely in Akihiko's eyes and responded. 

“Yes. He's my home and i would give anything i have to bring him back. For that you can be sure of Usami san.”

Smiling, Akihiko got up and passed over his very first book that Ritsu had made with him and spoke. 

“I never doubted that Takano san. Please, when Onodera san returns, bring this back to me. Until then i place this in your safe keeping.”

Smiling softly in understanding and appreciation, Takano safely secured the book in his bag and headed for home, not before a young man caught his attention. 

“Excuse me. Do you work at Marukawa too?”

“Yes i do. Name's Takano Masamune and i'm the head of the emerald department.”

“I see. Apologies, my name's Takahashi Misaki. It's a pleasure to meet you.”

“You work under Kirishima san. Correct?”

Nodding that he does, Misaki stood beside Akihiko and immediately Masamune knew. 

“I promise you Usami san. I'll get Onodera back.”

Nodding in agreement, Akihiko waved goodbye and once the door was closed, did he focus on the man by his side. 

“My very first editor is the one that has been abducted. That man is his superior and his lover. I'm telling you this because Onodera san is as important to me as you and your brother are. And i think you'll learn a lot from him when he's returned.”

With sadness filling his eyes with understanding in equal measure, Misaki leant against Akihiko and the pair allowed silence to keep them company, if only temporarily. 

 

He was starting to feel it now.   
He thought it was weird that only one bucket was brought in but Ritsu's opinion changed immediately as one after another men came in and soon enough the amount of free space was filled with oil drums full of dry ice.   
He could feel the difference in temperature almost immediately and Ritsu grabbed hold of as many blankets he could get and wrapped himself in a cocoon which did little to no good.   
The sheer amount of dry ice was enough to freeze the metal inside the room, door handles, lamps and the bed frame had a layer of thin ice covering it and the windows were no better. The glass was entirely fogged up and Ritsu was starting to see his breath. Before he could suss the situation out, a voice broke through the intercom, an intercom Ritsu wasn't even aware was there. 

 

'Hey there Mr Onodera. It's funny isn't it? The amount of harassment you went through these past few days only for us to grab you just as you left work. The man you were with? I have it on good authority that he's fine, had to have a few stitches when he was smacked over the head but he's fine.’

Just hearing that was enough for Ritsu. He knew now that he could handle whatever they throw his way, that's what he thought until the voice spoke up again.   
'Now you're probably thinking, 'why is my kidnapper telling me this?’ it's simple really, it matters little if we left a witness behind. I estimate that in an hour's time, no make it two hours time, we are going to get a ransom demand through no effort on our side at all. Your parents and you yourself are going to realise that they have put a value on their child's life. A life that should be inestimable for no life, NO-ONE'S life is worth more than somebody else's because each life is precious. You are going to find out just how much they think you are worth.’

And with that eye opener, the intercom went off signalling the end of that conversation and leaving behind a very cold man who despite the room plummeting a few more degrees down. 

He felt even colder than the room he's in. 

Suddenly his efforts to keep his body temperature felt redundant. 

Suddenly he knew that his life really was all about numbers after all…. 

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all have our crosses to bare.   
> Who's will it be first?....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!
> 
> So, so sorry for the delay in posting this. My stupid document manager kept bouncing between my paragraphs. One minute I'm writing something new, next thing I know? My new words are being placed in an already existing paragraph.... I nearly destroyed my phone!!!!
> 
> Anyway that aside, thanks for your patience, i'm getting there slowly but hopefully next time we won't have a long wait. 
> 
> Enjoy and comments are always welcome.   
> Thanks again!!
> 
> ^_^

Target :Onodera part 9.

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own Sekaiichi hatsukoi, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Shungiku Nakamura.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

 

¥000.000. 0000.

 

That was the only thing Ritsu could make out on the overhead projector image on the wall.   
He knew that it was a live feed showing his abductors bank account and the lack of ransom money going in by the live clock ticking away. That, and today's date and year. 

 

He felt numb and he wasn't even thinking of the amount of dry ice in his room to which he was held in.   
Slowly but surely the seconds kept ticking away and Ritsu wasn't sure if he should feel happy that there was seemingly no time limit for a ransom demand or saddened by the fact that no ransom, no matter how small hasn't even been entered in. 

The one absolute truth to this is that no matter what sick mind games and physical damage is done today Ritsu, he won't be leaving without a few scars….

 

 

“Mrs Onodera. Hi, would you like to come in?”

“Yes. Thank-you.”

 

It's been a long day. What with the meetings, deadlines and recent events. The last thing Masamune expected when he got to settle down somewhat was to have Ritsu's mother at his apartment. He wasn't sure if she knew of their relationship but he had a feeling he was about to find out. 

Looking somewhat sheepish, which gave Masamune something to muse on seeing how his mother's personality always ruffled Ritsu's feathers, his mother sat down with her handbag beside her and spoke. 

 

“Ritsu doesn't talk about me much. Does he? I certainly can't blame or fault him for it, I for one know how pushy I can be. But, every parent always wants what's best for their children no matter how it may come across. I certainly do. Perhaps I can blame it all on the fact that he's a single child that will follow in the family's name and run the company. Or maybe I can blame it on the fact that Ritsu has always been stubborn and no matter how much support and help is offered? Ritsu will always try and do things on his own and I keep pushing him to do what's right for his namesake and the company. Truthfully I don't think I ever gave much thought as to what he really wanted, if he's genuinely happy. I tend to leave that to his father in that respect. I remember the day he wanted to leave Japan and head abroad. I never thought he choose Britain though. I love my son, that you can be assured of. No matter what your own personal opinion is of me.”

Finishing speaking, Ritsu's mother looked pointedly at Masamune who merely stood and listened before he sat down opposite her and softly spoke.

 

“As you said I don't really know much about you, but I can tell when Ritsu spoke to you by judging his demeanor once he's finished. He keeps things to himself and you are correct about how painfully stubborn he is. But, and please interrupt me if i'm wrong but, I think that Ritsu just wants to make everyone happy and forgets that all is needed is for him to be happy himself. I think he forgets that.”

Ritsu's mother hadn't said anything to dissuade Masamune from talking so he carried on. 

“I don't know if it's my place to say this. But considering the circumstances I feel as if I should say this. I went to school with Onodera. I knew who he was when he applied at Marukawa but he didn't know me. I think it's because I had my name changed when my mother remarried but I knew your son. He was always smiling, perhaps too much but he was a happy kid. Growing up and with a reputation of the Onodera publishing house hovering over him, honestly? I'm not surprised that he burdens all of the weight he has to make everyone else happy even if it means forgoing his own. I have absolutely no right to lecture or give my advice or opinions, but do know that Onodera tries so hard and works so diligently on everything he does. I think maybe pulling back, even a little will do some good. For both of your sakes.”

 

Seeming to consider what was said, Ritsu's mother looked Masamune in the eyes without blinking and asked a question she knew the answer to but wanted to see if the man in front of her had the nerve to answer her without lying. 

 

“Takano san. Are you involved with Ritsu? And not just as his superior at work?”

He knew he was being tested. Saw it the moment he noticed the change in Ritsu's mother's body language. Nodding in confirmation, Masamune confirmed his involvement with her son and solidified his answer with words. 

“Yes. Actually, I have been since high school. We broke up due to a stupid misunderstanding and when he went abroad. When he came back and started his employment at Marukawa we worked on rebuilding our relationship. It hasn't been easy but we're getting there. Make no mistake Onodera san, I truly do love your son. Always have.”

Getting up with an air of finality, Ritsu's mother left without waiting for Masamune or his manners and left a parting word that shook Masamune took his core. Even more so than Ritsu's abduction. 

“Then consider him disowned. For now I'll play nice and civil with you all. But when he's safely returned? We are going to have a long chat. He's still my son, for now anyway.”

And with that, Ritsu's mother left with nothing more to say and the door closing behind her. Ritsu will return, he just may return to a mother who no longer wants her own son…. 

 

¥000. 0000. 100.

He was sure that the below zero temperature was messing with his brain cells. Either that or his family truly thought his life was worth one hundred yen. But then as soon as that amount was shown, it disappeared just as quickly. The numbers kept fluctuating as if he was watching the NIKKEI stock exchange. It mattered little in that respect but Ritsu was really starting to wonder what the actual endgame was here. That, and if he had any say to it. 

By the time that thought crossed his mind, the door to his confinement opened and three men came in and periodically began removing the barrels of dry ice from his room. Once the last container was gone and the mist from the ice had begun to dissipate, Ritsu could clearly see the damage it had caused to both the furniture and his own body. 

There was a thin layer of ice all over the bed, the bed sheets and the frame. The bedside cabinet, the desk and the empty wardrobe was also covered in frost. But what was more alarming was how much damage it did to Ritsu. 

His fingertips were blue, a telltale sign of frostbite and if he didn't warm them up slowly, he could lose his appendages. Looking down at his feet through his slightly frozen hair, Ritsu could make out that his feet were in no better shape. A faint buzzing in the air and Ritsu could hear the water running through the pipes which meant that the central heating was being activated. 

Ritsu began to really panic now.   
Yes he needed heat, and yes it would increase his rate of survival. But, putting the heat in too quickly will cause his body to go into a state of shock and will cause chilblains. Getting up gingerly, Ritsu quickly as he could sat down on the cold bed which was furthest away from the nearest radiator and took off his sweater and socks and tried to lower his body temperature so he could naturally heat up without further damage to himself. 

 

Apparently, his captors didn't appreciate their victim being so smart. In a few brisk steps, one of them pulled the cover up and away from the shivering form of Ritsu and pulled him up and roughly tossed him out of the bed. 

“You think yourself so smart huh?!  
Well let me tell you something, you aren't worth it!! The trouble! The publicity! Hell even the money. You want to survive? Fine! Survive this and then we'll discuss your terms of your care!!”

And all too quickly, Ritsu was forced to stand as his tormentor began to throw punches at him, one hit at a time. Shrinking down on himself, Ritsu quickly maneuvered his body into the fetal position, he may not be able to survive the onslaught of hits, but the best he can do was to protect his vital organs - no matter how long this was going to go on for…. 

 

“Takano!! Got a minute? We need to talk.”

Frowning softly, Masamune dumped his bag on his chair and with a quick nod to Hatori to keep an eye on things, left to see what he's superior wanted. 

He didn't get much sleep the night before. He's revelation to Ritsu's mother that he and her only son are an item followed by her disownment to said child kept him up with wandering thoughts on whether he should've kept his mouth shut about such things. Nobody needed to tell him that it wasn't hospital place to say any of that, but the way Onodera's mum looked at him - pleading him to be honest especially now when her son is God knows where. He knew that he couldn't, wouldn't refuse her. He had no right to. 

Rolling his shoulders, Masamune sat down in Isaka's office and patiently waited for him to get settled down before he spoke as to why he was called here. 

 

“Onodera san, the father has decided to pay the ransom but only half of what they want. They are arranging with the special forces of the police to set up a drop. The plan is to have proof of life, give them half now and the other half when Onodera is returned. I have said that this is not the best idea and that more than likely once they get some money. They'll kill the young man. However, all of my words were shut down, along with a lecture that since I don't have kids, what would I know. Interestingly enough Onodera's mum actually said ‘that makes two of us’.  
What happened? Why did his mum say that? Takano, do NOT lie to me.”

Taking his glasses off Masamune wiped his face twice before he placed his head in his hands on his lap and spoke softly. 

“His mother came over last night at my house and demanded, no, that's not the correct term. She kindly gave me an order to tell her my relationship with Onodera. She said that for she'll be helping us to get him back. Then she'll disown him. I honestly couldn't tell on whether or not she was bluffing. All I know is that she's a mother who's missing her son. Isaka san? You don't have to tell me how stupid and irresponsible that was of me, but I don't think that Onodera's mum is doing this out of spite. Feel free to lecture me.”

 

However no lecture came his way. Instead Isaka looked surprisingly tired and with a flick of his hand to the door it was a definite answer. Masamune was dismissed.

 

It was all becoming too much. No further information was being supplied to them from the kidnappers.

 

And it was only a matter of time until they find out why…… 

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We stand still until we're ordered to move.  
> We move when we have nowhere else to go...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!  
> I have returned and I'm ready to go..  
> I'm hyped up on sugar and working a twelve hour shift on a Sunday... It's not fair!!
> 
> Anyway, that has given me time to update and write new chapters for this story and my others as well. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks again for your comments, interest, time and kudos, as always they are greatly and humbly appreciated.  
> Here's the next chapter enjoy and comments are always welcome!!
> 
> Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up by Thursday. 
> 
> ^_^

Target :Onodera part 10. 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own Sekaiichi hatsukoi, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Shungiku Nakamura.  
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

There is this adage that says ‘when it rains, it pours.’

There's no better way to describe what had occurred here ten minutes ago than that very saying.  
They kept pounding and pounding until not one inch of his body remained it's natural colour.  
He didn't know why nor did he care, but eventually his attacker's left him be and Ritsu was able to see for himself just how much damage they had done. 

 

Ritsu couldn't help but wince at the massive bruises that practically cover his entire torso. Each varied in different sizes and the level of strength needed to cause the most amount of damage without causing internal bleeding. 

Gingerly getting off the floor, Ritsu sat down on the bed and taking this time to really see the damage done, Ritsu couldn't help but be bitter about his own lack of strength in beating them back. Regardless if it was a good idea or not to antagonise his enemies, he still couldn't help but feel the need to do so. Even if it meant his own safety.. 

He was going to fight back.. 

 

‘And with have some breaking news coming in now. As some of you may have heard, twenty five years old, Onodera Ritsu was taken by force outside his work place coming up to three weeks ago. No ransom demands have yet to be made but the studio has now just been informed that Onodera's parents are making a live TV announcement. We're crossing over to the Onodera residential area now.’

This wasn't what either of them had been expecting when they were called into one of the exhibition halls at Marukawa and saw a overhead projector showing live coverage regarding Ritsu's parents. They were all there standing, Masamune, Yokozawa, Kirishima, Kisa, Hatori, Isaka and Usami. Even Misaki had tagged along too.  
The editing staff had put some work on hold until they came back and no-one could argue with Isaka about not working, especially since he was the one who gathered them here. 

 

‘Thank you everyone. And now if we can have silence, Mr Onodera will now speak.’

‘Thank you all for coming on such short notice. As it's been made aware three weeks ago my son, Onodera Ritsu was violently taken from his work place. He was leaving with a colleague who was also attacked but left alone and alive. We have kept our silence as a mark of respect for those that took our son. It's true that no demands of any kind have been made. Both publicly and privately. I won't be asking for any new information here today however I hope that Ritsu's captors are watching this.’

All the air felt like it was being sucked away from the hall. No-one was even attempting to breath, that's how tense everyone was. 

‘To those who have my son I have only this to say. Your actions are that of cowards who think they can get a quick payout. Your actions have created turmoil in our home, with our family and Onodera's coworkers and friends. We and they don't deserve this so if you have a backbone? Call us. We have provided our contact information for you to do so. We want our son back. That is the truth but we won't stoop to your level. Thank you all for your time.’

And just like that, Mr Onodera bowed and left the cameras behind and headed inside his home with his wife's hand in his own. She had kept completely quiet. Not even lifting her gaze away from the camera right in her face. She was wearing a mask of indifference, no emotional displays. And certainly not of a parent who's child is missing. 

 

“Wow. Did that just happen? Poor Ricchan, to think he has to deal with that on a daily basis. Isaka san? Did you know they were going to do this? This is going to be in the news until and after Ricchan comes back. And then he's going to get hounded on.”

Masamune couldn't help but scoff internally at Kisa's words. He just kept staring at the screen as other news along with the breaking news of Ritsu's parents statement played on. He was just about listening to Isaka's response. 

“His father did call and told me to watch the news. I had no idea that this was what he was planning on doing though. Alright listen up everyone. This is definitely a shock but time waits for no-one and right now? We all have work to do. Get going people and rest assured that if there are any new developments, you will be the first to know.”

Like a proper president that he was, Isaka left with Usami following behind him. Everyone else was filling out, each with their own respective thoughts and feelings regarding what had happened being voiced along the way. 

All Masamune could do was stare at the screen as Ritsu's photo was shown again before he frowned hard and turned away. Staring at a picture wouldn't bring Ritsu back into his arms. That much Masamune did know.. 

 

 

Drip.  
Drip.  
Drip. 

He would wait. No matter how long for. If anything had been learnt here? Ritsu had patience. 

He heard his father's voice through the walls here. Knew that he was on TV and what he said had upset him greatly and that his abductors were fun at his expense, but now wasn't the time for self pity. Breaking off a bit of metal that was hanging from the bed frame, Ritsu ignored the blood coming from his now cut hands, ignoring the fact that the liquid was warm and sticky. And that it was making it difficult for him to keep hold of his new makeshift weapon, Ritsu leant against the wall and waited for the telltale signs of footsteps before he pounced. 

He has never raised a hand to anyone in his life. Let alone draw a considerable amount of blood from them. But without any thought or skills, Ritsu managed to drag one of the men inside his prison, kick him a couple of times before he stabbed the man in the thigh. 

He watched as the man's breathing slowed then completely stopped. He knew that he most definitely hit a major artery and the man had bled out right in front of him. And then a different fear camera over him. 

He was a killer. He had killed.

Regardless of the fact that he's been held against his will, that he wasn't immune to their own savagery, didn't mean that Ritsu could nonchalantly take a life. And yet he just did.  
The action was justified. Any court would say that. But that mattered little.. 

Regurgitating in his mouth, Ritsu quickly ran to his bathroom and emptied what little was in his stomach into the toilet.  
The images kept playing over and over again. It had only just happened and that's what made it so much worse. 

He didn't hear the door creaking. He didn't even notice the sharp intake of breath being drawn. 

All he did feel was a hand wrapping itself around his hot throat and a syringe being plunged into his neck. 

He didn't even feel his head connect with the basin on his way down to the floor. Nor did he feel the blood pool around his head…. 

 

‘How much did you administer?’

‘Not as much as I should have. Pretty boy killed my friend. He should pay for what he's done!! Screw getting paid, I want his head!!’

‘ENOUGH!!’

His head was killing him and whoever raised their voice wasn't doing him any favours either.  
Trying to blink back the haze, Ritsu squinted and just about made out one form. 

“Ahh he's awake. You knocked your head pretty hard back there. Don't mind the lack of movement. We doped you up on Ketamine. The effects will wear off in ten more minutes.”

He could feel dry blood cracking against his skin as he moved his head slowly from one side to the other. 

“I. I didn't mean to kill that man. I know my words mean absolutely nothing to you all. But that's the truth.”

They had looked at Ritsu before the supposedly Ritsu assumed, leader leant forward and rested his hands on his kneecaps. Backhanding Ritsu twice which caused a split lip to appear the leader with false kindness in his eyes spoke. 

 

“Hey. If I was in your situation? I probably would've done the same thing. But my men are correct, you did kill one of our own and that unfortunately must be punished. Were you able to contact her?”

One of the men brought forward a phone and the voice on the other end instantly broke Ritsu. More so than what's occurring here and what had occurred. 

 

‘Is my son still alive?’

“.....Mother?....”

‘....I see then. Are you involved with Takano Masamune?’

“....Mother?....Help me.. Please?...”

‘....I'll take that as confirmation then. Whoever this is. Why you are doing this means nothing to me. I want my son back. His transgression with Takano will be taken care of but I want him returned. Understand?’

He couldn't believe this. His mother. His mother had contacted them. Which meant that they were looking for him! They were trying to get him back! Masamune was waiting for him!

Unfortunately his glee was being watched and unfortunately, his tormentor wasn't impressed. 

“Onodera san! Would you like to hear what a bone sounds like when it's broken?”

They didn't give his mother a chance to answer. A man passed over a run of the mill hammer and a loud cracking noise followed by a scream that could wake the dead was echoed through the room. 

“Oh. Onodera san? Are you still with us? That way your son's hand we broke. He can't talk right now but we'll give him some Ketamine to try and dull the pain. You have some nerve contacting us and with that tone too. Three days. Three days and the boy will be returned. Don't know where, we'll drop him off somewhere downtown. Sayonara.”

Glaring at the phone , the leader smashed it to pieces before a jerk of his head signalled them to administer another dose and put him back in his room. 

 

Three more days. 

He had finally got a release date.  
But that meant nothing when they abandoned him in the middle of nowhere…. 

Three days and yet, the nightmare is still continuing…. 

 

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm here. Alone and afraid.   
> But I sometimes wonder, what and how are the other's doing?'......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps!!!
> 
> This is kind of a filler chapter, I guess you can call this that. 
> 
> I wanted to do a perspective for the others involved, to see how they are holding up and whatnot. I have no intention of dragging the three days into three chapters, just because. 
> 
> I also won't be making a habit of putting in writing that only has the benefit of buying time, I estimated that this fiction will be done in about twenty plus chapters, so I'm going to stick with that. 
> 
> That being sad, thanks for your comments, interest and kudos, you guys are all so awesome!!
> 
> So here's a outside chapter and we'll get back to the main plot in the next one.   
> Hopefully that'll be done by Wednesday at the earliest.   
> Thanks again, enjoy and comments are always welcome!!
> 
> ^_^

Target :Onodera part 11.

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own Sekaiichi hatsukoi, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Shungiku Nakamura.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

If there was one good thing that came out of this nightmare?   
It would be that his mum was still the same stubborn, strong willed woman he knew and despite their respective differences? Loved. 

But Ritsu didn't have the luxury of pondering about that now. He was given a time for how long he'll stay here for. Three days didn't seem like much, but seeing the murderous looks and practically feeling the bloodlust rolling off their respective shoulders? His stay would most certainly end bloody… 

 

She stared at her phone and was starting to wonder if she should tell her husband what had transpired between her and the kidnappers and between her and Takano. She was no fool. She knew her son had to have a reason for leaving school to go and study abroad, she just never guessed it was because of a love affair that ended sour or in her opinion, dishonourable to her and their family. She knew that her husband didn't care much about his son’s love life, that's why she took it upon herself to get Ritsu and An engaged. Obviously it didn't work but now? Now she knew the real reason for it. 

 

She wasn't really thinking about the state of mind of An’s and her husband only came out of his office for something to eat and drink only to disappear once he was finished. She loved her son, she did and maybe she could do to lose the cold attitude she always wore as a shield. But that won't change current circumstances.  
Nor will it turn back time…. 

 

 

It was a strange sensation he was feeling.   
It was bordering between numbness and aching and no matter how much he tries not to put any pressure or limiting his movements, the dull pain still found it's way up his arm and down again, only stopping midway to his nervous system to allow his brain time to register the fact that his hand was completely smashed to pieces. 

Eyes still shining from unshed tears, eyes still cloudy from being dosed up on Ketamine, Ritsu stared without focus at the wall, looking but not seeing the shadows that washed over them as Hall lights were turned on and off. 

He really didn't want to know what will occur before he was released, nor did he want to know what he'll receive once he returned home. It was already known that he was abducted, it's been on the news on a daily basis. His father had a press conference and his mother had called not too long ago. He could just picture it now. Paparazzi flogging his every move, press lined outside his family home and at work. Strangers stopping him in the middle of the street, asking him to relive past events of his capture. Making him bring back memories he cared little to reminisce on. 

Then came the moments when he returns to work.   
Kisa swirling in his chair, making noncommittal noises and stopping his childish acts when he's told to. Hatori trying and ultimately failing to get his author to cut the crap and get to work. Only to have to rush down to his office and help out, all the while murmuring to himself why he even bothers with the same old, same old. 

Then there is the main man himself.   
Takano Masamune. Sitting at the top end of the table, looking at his worker's through hard, focused eyes covered up with glasses. Talking and and working simultaneously with all the ease and expertise that he has, making all those around him wonder just how he does it, and how easy he makes it look. And when he's not doing that, he's smoking away his health with Yokozawa and Kirishima, bitching about this and that and then returns to his workstation where he'll throw staplers and rulers, basically anything hard he can get his hands on to get his colleagues back to work. 

And when the day is done, when the work has been packed up and taken with them back home, only then does Takano abandoned his harsh exterior, holds him close and tries to get rid of the stress that has sat itself down on his shoulders. Placing a hand on his kneecap, massaging the limb and placing a lingering kiss to his temple followed by another one to his forehead before sleep claims him right where he sits. And as the sandman’s pull finally gets a strong grip, only then would he hear Masamune's dulcet tones telling him to sleep well and that he will always love him. 

 

It was the simple things that he missed most of all. The repetitive routines he has, from the moment he wakes to the day's end when he puts his weary head down on himself pillow and dreamless sleep. 

He found himself not caring when a man came into his cell when he had a syringe ready to plunge into his bruised arm. He couldn't even find it in himself to wince in pain when it was entering his arm too roughly. He couldn't even muster up a little scream when he landed awkwardly on his broken hand.

Maybe there was someone out there after all, listening in on silent prayers for him to be set free. To end his torment, even when common sense is telling him that he still has three days yet.   
And when he's hauled into a van, duct tape fastened around his ankles and mouth, a gun raised to his temple in silent warning. He keeps going back to the time when he was a naivè young boy who fell in love with a moody teenager from across the library. 

He remembers those days and wished for a simpler way of life.   
Before adulthood and responsibilities came and life got so much harder…. 

How he wished for those days…. 

 

It was a routine he was so used to, it felt second nature to him now. Get up, shave if the stubble is too noticeable. Shower, get dressed, pick up his flask of coffee, his breakfast and head to the train station. This happened six days a week, never changing, never stopping unless deadlines got disruptive but even then, it was the norm. 

And now, coming up to three weeks, Masamune just went through the motions, as if his world wasn't ripped right under his feet. Like his lover wasn't taken from him in the most violent way. He got to work within his set time limit, got his work and phone out ready and was starting to edit the latest manuscripts from Onodera's author when the obnoxious fax machine went off. This was the norm, way before Onodera applied to work here, long before he became the newest addition to the emerald department. This was how it went before Onodera molded himself into the place, into their respective lives - into his life again. 

 

Masamune must've stared at his phone for what seemed like hours when he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. 

“Kisa. What is it? Is there a problem as to why you are over here than doing your work?”

“No, I had just finished what's been faxed over. The printers have the copies and my author is lining up her next chapter for next week. For once I'm ahead of schedule.”

Furrowed brows met sad eyes, and before long Kisa spoke softly again. 

“I miss ricchan. We all know he's gone, it gets shoved down our throats every time we come to work. And yet, no-one here is talking about him, no-one is mentioning his name or wondering if he's alright. And then there's you Takano san. I'm the last person to say anything but, this is affecting you just as much if not more than us. Can you at least try and make me believe that he's coming back? That ricchan is safe and he'll come home alive?”

Taking his glasses off, Masamune merely stood and uncharacteristically, patted Kisa on the head. Leaving with a whisper to the wind. 

“I can't and won't give you false hope Kisa. I waited ten years for Onodera once. He'll come back. He has to.”

Kisa watched as Takano left, turning around to see Hatori looking at him with surprise in his eyes also before he explained. 

“They used to go to school together. I was walking with him, Yokozawa san and Kirishima san when he mentioned it offhandedly. I never would've guessed he would say that outright. Yokozawa san appeared to know the whole story though.”

Nodding in grim understanding, Kisa said his goodbyes as Hatori carried on packing up his things before he left. 

He has walked these corridors so many times, bumping into other workers her who knew of the ‘legendary’ exploits of the emerald department. However, turning around a corner, Kisa wasn't expecting to see a world class author talking to a young man, who he had to guess was at least two years younger than Ritsu. 

Looking up sharply, Usami raised an eyebrow at Kisa who immediately stopped walking and bowed in earnest. 

“My apologies! I didn't mean to make it appear that I was eavesdropping or anything. My name is Kisa Shouta. I work in the emerald department.”

“Emerald. Ahh I see. You work under Takano san then.”

“Yes I do sensei.”

“Please, there is no need for formality here. This is Takahashi Misaki. He works under Kirishima san. I take it you heard of him?”

At the mention of his name, Misaki bowed to Kisa who reciprocated before he answered the question. 

“Yes although we don't interact as much as others do.”

“Kisa san? Please don't worry, I'm sure that Onodera san will come back soon.”

He was definitely not expecting Misaki to say that to him. Blinking like an owl, Kiss looked completely out of his comfort zone and Usami took great pleasure in Laughing softly before he spoke. 

“I used to be under Onodera san's care when he was my editor. Obviously current circumstances have led me to tell Misaki here about him. He maybe young but he speaks the truth Kisa san. Onodera san is very stubborn, he'll be ok. We obviously don't know what kind of condition he is in but we must believe that he can and will handle whatever gets thrown at him and that we'll cushion any blows he may get hit with along the way. Now, if you'll excuse us, we're heading to see Isaka san. But it was a pleasure to meet you, despite the situation. I most definitely like to speak with you again.”

And with that, Kisa and Usami exchanged contact details and left for their respective destinations. 

 

 

Their conversation wasn't planned, but Kisa felt a lot lighter than before, ever since Onodera was taken. 

 

He just had a great feeling now.   
Everything will be alright. He had to believe… 

 

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is coming around full circle.   
> And yet, they have only just begun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!
> 
> Late to get this up me know, I had this written up a while ago but haven't had enough time to check over it before posting. Sorry!!  
> Anyway, thanks again for your comments, interest and kudos, they are appreciated immensely. 
> 
> This chapter and the following one which should be up by Tuesday will follow each other, but I'll give a heads up beforehand.   
> Anyway, thanks again for your patience, here's the next chapter, enjoy and comments are always welcome. 
> 
> I know that this chapter finishes abruptly but the next chapter literally follows right after it. 
> 
> ^_^

Target :Onodera part 12.

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own Sekaiichi hatsukoi, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Shungiku Nakamura.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

Everything was cloudy. 

The scenery was molding into each other and it was becoming more and more difficult to differentiate between one object to another. Ritsu made out one red car only to see it morph into a blue four by four not two seconds later. 

 

The van that he was being transported in barely had enough room for him to stretch history legs out fully. Not that it really mattered, he was duct taped in a fetal position and by now pins and needles had took hold of his limbs. 

The plans had apparently changed. The same guy who came in when he had his mum on the phone had gave him over the legal dose of Ketamine and told him that today he will be given his freedom. He just had to earn it. 

What he wasn't expecting was to be literally thrown out the moving vehicle, into another car that didn't have the chance to swerve out of the way and lay broken and beaten in the middle of the street. 

And at this hour of night, no-one else was around… 

And the car he had just hit had just driven off, essentially avoiding a hit and run charge. 

Ritsu was so out of it that he didn't feel the blood pooling around his head. Or, around his body…… 

 

“This isn't a problem that only affects your family Onodera san. I'm well aware of the implications and long reaching consequences that will follow in regards to this tragedy. But please sir, as a business partner and friend? Wait until we know for sure that Onodera Ritsu is alive and well before we assess damage control and what needs to be done.”

 

‘I‘m well aware of everything that has been said Isaka san. However, Ritsu is of my bloodline and of my business. The only reason he left was of the weight that our surname carries. He needs to be around family and away from the media circus that I know will plague Marukawa upon his return. He genuinely loves working there with you but currently? I don't think it's a place he can stay with when he gets back. I'm not here to sabotage the business but to ensure its survival. However, if my son wishes to return? I trust that you will take him back without a fuss?’

“Of Course. He's an asset to his department, his author's and this company. We'll speak about this matter more when he's returned.”

And with that, Isaka hung up and fell back into his chair in a heavy state of exhaustion. He couldn't help but think bitterly that the two Onodera men were so alike. Both immensely stubborn and proud. Two personality traits that really don't mingle very well. 

Running a hand through his hair, Isaka was brought out of his musings when his office phone rang again. 

“Isaka.”

‘Sir. We have just got a call from the Tokyo university hospital. Sir, Onodera kun has been rushed in.’

“Shit!!! Fine. Call his father immediately, I was just on the phone to him. I'll notify the other's. Monitor any calls that come to my office.”

His secretary didn't have a chance to respond when Isaka all but slammed his phone down onto the receiver. He had some news to share… 

 

In a cruel deja vù scenario, Masamune flew down the hallways of the hospital and saw Isaka speaking with what appeared to be a doctor in training. Although he looked more than qualified, if the bags under his eyes were of any implications. 

“Isaka san.”

“Oh Takano, good you have arrived. This is Nowaki. He's in charge of Onodera. I have a phone call to make but he'll fill you in. Please excuse me.”

Takano barely gave his superior a passing nod when he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder followed by a sad but reassuring smile. 

“Onodera was found in the middle of the road. He has suffered blunt force trauma to the head which is consistent to a high velocity impact with another vehicle. He is also suffering from a broken hand and multiple fractures which are also as a result of being hit with the car. The only good news is that in his toxicology report, he is under the influence of Ketamine which has caused him to be in a state of unconsciousness when the impact had occurred. We have taken him to surgery and will be monitoring for signs of swelling to the brain. We have also found a break in his spine too. We won't know if he's paralysed until the swelling has faded from his torso too. For now we have a private waiting room you can stay in. I'll alert you with updates when I receive them.”

And with that, Nowaki bowed and left to check on his other charges.

Which left Masamune reeling from what he was just told. 

Road accident.   
Broken bones.   
Severe head trauma.   
Fractures.   
Drug abused.   
Possible paralysis. 

He knew, or rather had a sickening feeling that all may not be fine for Ritsu, but not like this. Never like this. A slamming of doors and a quick sideways glance and Masamune was graced with the presence of his friend.

“Masamune. How's he doing?”

Shrugging his shoulders, Masamune moved his belongings to the floor and allowed Yokozawa to sit. 

“How comes you're here? Thought you had the day off?”

“Kirishima's daughter came down with a stomach bug and so I brought her here. I overheard one of the nurse's saying that ‘a young man was rushed in.’ And ‘oh, doesn't he look like the one that was taken?’ For public servants, they sure gossip a lot. Mind you if they didn't? I never would've known. So it's true then?”

“Yeah. He was found in the middle of the street. Apparently he was hit by a car. I doubt that's the whole story though. He's not doing well, he's suffered a lot, too much even. Where's the kid now?”

Frowning, Yokozawa knew that Masamune was trying to avoid talking about Ritsu and his current circumstances. He couldn't fault him though. Weeks he's been missing and to return in such a way? Everything crashes all at once, it was definitely a shock to the system. 

“She's with a nurse getting her medication. I can't stay here for now. I'll call Hatori and let your workers know. Give me an hour and I'll be back. Don't do anything stupid until then.”

Laughing without humour, Masamune turned and watched as Yokozawa left and closed the door behind him. 

This will be a long wait.   
That much he already knew.. 

 

Seconds turned to minutes, then on to hours and for Masamune, it felt like months had gone passed.   
As promised by Yokozawa, Hatori, followed respectively by Kisa had arrived at the hospital and were sharing the shocked silence together. 

It had been an agonising month since Ritsu was taken. They were all prepared for the day that he came back. None of them, not even once did they think that he'll be returned dead, they always had hope. And sitting in the waiting room, literally waiting for news was all any of them can do right now. 

“Takano san? How long have you been waiting here? It feels like forever.”

Masamune had began to work on his latest manuscripts approximately ten minutes ago. Because really, there is nothing exciting or happy about sitting and waiting for information on whether or not a loved one will survive whatever ails them.   
Capping his red pen, Masamune took his glasses off, rubbed at his eyes before looking at his watch and spoke. 

“Coming upto three hours now. Onodera. He's not doing great. He's probably still in surgery. It wouldn't surprise me if he had crashed a couple of times on the table.”

It was a morbid thought, he knew that. He just didn't care right now. He was told first hand the extent of damage that was inflicted upon his lover, knew that the amount of repairs needed would take time. Maybe he was blaming himself for his own lack of power in stopping this from happening. Maybe he was blaming Ritsu himself for not kicking up as much fuss like he used to do with him. But then again, he couldn't really fault him, not after Ritsu begged his kidnappers to make sure that he was alright. Look how that turned out. Well, that's was the rational reasoning behind such a thing to say. At least, that's what Masamune would use as an excuse. 

“Well, that's a charming thought Masamune. Worry your friends some more, why don't you.”

Snapping his head to the doorway, Masamune saw Yokozawa staring pointedly at Kisa and immediately, Masamune knew he screwed up royally.   
Kisa had his head in his hands on his lap, he looked absolutely defeated. Not even hell week could cause this much damage. 

He was being unfair. He knew that.   
They all had a personal connection with Ritsu. Regardless of the fact that he had known the man the longest, Kisa was the one who became his mentor as such. He was his desk mate and they had become quick friends. 

Sighing heavily, Massaging his temples, Masamune moved himself over to sit down beside Kisa and took one of his hands in his own before he spoke softly. 

“I'm sorry. It's been a long day. That's no excuse for my words though. But I meant what I had said, Onodera has suffered a lot. Head trauma, broken bones and there is the possibility of paralysis due to a broken disk in his spine. I wish I could say differently but I can't. However, I'm sorry for implying that he may have died on the operating table. I'm scared and worried too and I needlessly took my fear out on you and for that? I'm sorry.”

Nodding that he understood and that he forgave the cruel words thrown at him, Kisa used his free hand to wipe away stray tears that had fallen down his face the moment Takano had mentioned the possibility that Ritsu may have died. A gentle knock on the door alerted them to another visitor. 

“May I enter?”

Looking up from Kisa's form, Masamune frowned softly in understanding of his feelings before he looked at Yokozawa who had moved aside from the door to Hatori's side.   
Nodding in permission, Masamune gestured to the last spare chair in the room and immediately, An saw Kisa and went to kneel in front of him instead. Being the gentleman that he was, Masamune gave Kisa's hand a soft squeeze before he informed the other's that he's going to try and get some information regarding Ritsu's condition. Murmuring that he'll come to, Yokozawa asked Hatori if he needed anything. 

 

No surprise that he got no response, the pair left. 

Hopefully when they returned, they'll have better news to share…. 

 

TBC.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There comes a time when one looks up at the sky and wonders.   
> 'Why, why do we even bother?....'  
> Only then to get an answer.   
> 'Because, what else can we do?...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^_^;  
> Hi.....   
> Ice got no excuses that will be acceptable as to the late update... We have summer here and its not nice, at all. It's humid and at night it's so much worse... Yeah i didn't get much sleep and so I'm back!!
> 
> Thank you for your patience, comments and kudos, they are humbly appreciated and cherished.   
> This chapter is short but the next one will follow directly after this one and will have a lot more scenes, hopefully. 
> 
> So, without further ado, enjoy and comments are always welcome!!
> 
> ^_^

Target :Onodera part 13.

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own Sekaiichi hatsukoi, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Shungiku Nakamura.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

They carried on walking through the corridors until Yokozawa had enough of the silence and pulled Masamune aside. 

Before Masamune could voice his complaints or annoyance, Yokozawa beat him to it. 

“No Masamune. This isn't something that is in your control. A decade ago yeah, you drank and shagged away silly. And maybe the reason was valid. But Masamune, he's back and his broken. And something tells me there is more to this mess than what we already know. What happened?”

Running a hand through his hair, Masamune huffed in annoyance before he spoke. 

“His mother. She, I feel like she knows more than she's letting on. I don't know. I just want Ritsu back, back to how things were before all of this.”

Sighing heavily but in understanding, Yokozawa gestured the pair to the nurse's station to try and get some information regarding Ritsu's condition. 

Seeing the desk in sight, Masamune was all about ready to charge right at it when he saw the same doctor from before. 

“Dr Nowaki?”

 

Hearing his name being called, Nowaki turned away slightly from the man he was talking to before he came over and smiled softly at the pair as he spoke. 

“Hello again Takano san. My apologies for not coming to find you sooner. I had two other patients that I had to discharge first. You now have my full attention. Give me two minutes and i'll see if I can get some more information about Onodera san for you.”

Am as abruptly as he came over, Nowaki left just as quickly. Hearing a tired sigh, Masamune turned around and saw the man he was talking to. Before he could ask if he was alright, the stranger spoke first. 

 

“He's exactly like his namesake. Coming and going whenever he damn well pleases. Sometimes I wonder how he got by in life.”

Smiling softly, Masamune turned and saw Yokozawa with the same baffled look on his face. Before they could ask what that comment meant, the stranger gave a curt nod and left, leaving the pair to wonder what they had stumbled upon. 

 

As promised, Dr Nowaki had gotten the information they wanted. And not only that, he managed to get them some time to see Onodera themselves.   
Entering the room silently, Masamune, Yokozawa, Kisa and An each took a seat on opposite sides of his bed and just stared at their friend and his clearly dire condition. At this point, Nowaki smiled sadly and explained the full extent of the damage done, fully aware that Masamune knew some of it but not all. 

“The swelling to his face will go down in time, it was the result of being thrown out of the vehicle and into oncoming traffic. He has significant built up of fluid around the spinal cord, we won't know until he awakens on whether or not he's paralysed. He's also suffered a broken wrist and is also fighting off the effects of hypothermia. We'll keep him asleep for the time being and keep him warm too. An hour is all I can give you here right now.”

Nodding and murmuring their respective gratitude, Ritsu's colleagues and friends returned to their silent support while Masamune followed the doctor out and waited until the door was closed before he spoke. 

“There is more, isn't there? You looked as if you wanted to add something but you held back. I'm not family and I know that i'm not as privy to the information as his parents will be. But, I've known Onodera since we've been in high school, he's…. He's all I have. So please, what is it?”

Looking sadly but in understanding of the Implications behind Masamune's words, Nowaki made sure the coast was clear before he spoke softly. 

“I'm afraid that they might be some psychological issues too. He reacted very badly when we said his name. He absolutely rejected being called Onodera and went into a state of panic because of it. I'm most certainly positive that if he wasn't in such a weakened condition, he would've walked out of the hospital. We had a chat with a psychologist about this, she said it was most likely brought about by his capture and the use and tone of his name being called repeatedly. In time she believes that this resentment to his name will fade away. But until then, it'll cause only distress. Please keep that in mind.”

Looking grim after hearing that, Masamune turned and saw An and Kisa telling light jokes to try and keep the atmosphere light and airy. 

They knew that while they had Ritsu back, nothing will be the same as it once was. 

And when Masamune saw his parents walking down the hall in the distance, talking at the nurse's station, Masamune knew that they had survived one storm. 

An even fiercer one was heading right this way. 

He didn't know if they could handle the onslaught of Ritsu's mother.   
And worst of all, his conversation with her was only known between the woman, himself of course and Yokozawa. 

Now then, how exactly was he supposed to sit in the same room as her, knowing what he did?.....

 

TBC.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What we know can only take us so far.   
> It's what we do with the knowledge is what'll define us down the road...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!
> 
> So, so sorry for the delay in this story, my phone had a software update and decided, 'oh, she doesn't need to have her writing anymore.... Let's delete it....'
> 
> Yeah, I wasn't happy.. 
> 
> That aside, I have taken the amount of chapters down as I have taken a new direction with this story. I may also update the tags and ratings as well but we'll see.   
> This chapter is shorter but the next ones from here on out will follow immediately afterwards. 
> 
> Anyways, apologies for the delay, enjoy and comments are always welcome. 
> 
> Thank you all for your comments, time and kudos, they are immensely appreciated. 
> 
> ^_^

Target :Onodera part 14.

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own Sekaiichi hatsukoi, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Shungiku Nakamura.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

Everything was returning to normal. 

The emerald department was running the way it normally does, editor's demanding their author's get the drafts sent over. It was exactly as he stated. Everything was returning to normal. 

It's been two days since they had all sat in this room and was told the prognosis about Ritsu. He was avoiding talking to Isaka about anything attaining to Onodera and focused on his work instead. And the fact that Isaka merely offered his ear if he needed it was enough assurance that he understood. 

“He looks better now. The colour is back in his face. And the bruising has slightly faded too. At least he's not as swollen as before.”

Masamune merely recapped his red marker before he took his glasses off and turned towards Yokozawa. He almost forgot that he wasn't alone in the room. They hadn't had much time or many chances to speak like they used to, what with their blow out regarding Yokozawa's unrequited love to Onodera's kidnapping. Well, it was time to fix that, if anything, Masamune had learned that life is way too short to let good things go. 

“He does. I noticed that you are spending more and more time with Kirishima san. I know that I said this before but, you and Kirishima san? Does he make you happy?”

Blinking at that, Yokozawa saw, not for the first time, genuine concern for him and Yokozawa couldn't help but smile before he spoke. 

“He does. He gave me a lecture though. Told me that I needn't pretend about things that had occurred and allow myself to still remember what once was. He knows all my quirks and characteristics and he cares for them. Masamune? I'm happy and I'm loved so please, don't worry about me. We're friends. Always will be.”

Huffing lightly, Masamune turned towards the unconscious form on the bed before he took Ritsu's hand in his own, careful not to jostle the IV drip or the monitors and spoke. 

“What should I do about his mum?  
I don't know how involved she was in Ritsu's kidnapping. Nor do I know how exactly I'm going to bring it up to Ritsu either. There is a ton of issues that need to be resolved and I don't know where to start.”

Frowning at that, Yokozawa was about to speak up when the heart monitor started beeping loudly and the next thing the pair knew, cloudy, green eyes blinked into awareness. 

 

Ritsu Onodera has just woke up. 

 

He remembered everything. 

The beatings he had endured. 

The drugs pumped into his body. 

The pretentious use of his name. 

‘Onodera.’

And suddenly all those doubts and insecurities about who he is and what he can actually do and accomplish came full circle. 

Finally he saw himself as someone who he he was to the outside world. 

Someone who people will walk all over with disregard to his life, his mentality and his being. 

And suddenly, Ritsu felt as if he would've been better off if he had died when he was thrown unceremoniously out the van. 

And the heart monitor monitoring his vitals and stats?...

Judging by the way it beeped to the point of being manic itself spoke more volumes than any words ever could.. 

 

Ritsu was breaking.   
And braking hard and fast…. 

 

TBC


End file.
